parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddy Hood Part 11 - Blackthorne Shore's idea about Buzz Lightyear/Mr. Curry meets Uncle Grandpa
(thunderclap) *Ernie Sayle: (clears throat) Blackthorne, if I may... May venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. (stammering) I know. I know. You haven't counted your money for days, hmm? It always makes you so happy. (clears throat) Blackthorne, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full. And, oh, I have good news, Blackthorne. Buzz is in jail. *Blackthorne Shore: Frair Buzz? It's Eddy Hood I want, you idiot! I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands on... Did you say Buzz? *Ernie Sayle: Did I? (stuttering) Yes, I did. *Blackthorne Shore: Ah! Ernie, I have it! I'll use that fat Maurice as bait to trap Eddy Hood. *Ernie Sayle: Another trap? *Blackthorne Shore: Yes, yes, you stupid serpent. Buzz will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see? *Ernie Sayle: (stuttering) But, Blackthorne, hang Buzz? A man of the church? *Blackthorne Shore: Yes, my reluctant reptile. And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric... (laughs) ...my men will be ready. Ha-ha! *(thunderclap) *Mr. Curry: Well, Angry Video Game Nerd, everything's rigged up and all set. *Angry Video Game Nerd: Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, Mr. Curry. *Nostaglic Critic: Oh, Mr. Curry, don't you reckon we oughta give that there trapdoor a test? *(Mr. Curry grunts) *Mr. Curry: Criminently. Now I know why your mama called you AVGN. *Uncle Grandpa: Curry. Curry for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of Mr. Curry? *Mr. Curry: (chuckles) That's right, Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: What be going on here? *Mr. Curry: We're gonna hang Buzz. *Eddy: No! Hang Buzz... *Uncle Grandpa: Um, hang Buzz? *Nostaglic Critic: You betcha. At dawn. And maybe it'll even be a double hangin'. (blabbering) *Angry Video Game Nerd: Shh, shh. Dummy up, you dummy. *Uncle Grandpa: A double hangin', eh? Who'll be the other one who gets the rope? *Nostaglic Critic: Mr. Curry, he's gettin' too all-fired nosy. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh, I didn't mean nothin'. But, um, couldn't there be trouble if Eddy Hood showed up? *Nostaglic Critic: Well, wouldn't you know, Mr. Curry, he guessed it! (laughing) *Angry Video Game Nerd: Nostaglic Critic, button your mouth! *Uncle Grandpa: Ah, no need to worry. Amos Slade be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I. *Mr. Curry: (laughing) Ya hear that, Angry Video Game Nerd? For bein' blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, says I. *Angry Video Game Nerd: Mr. Curry, I still got a feelin' that that snoopy old codger knows too much. *Mr. Curry: Oh, shut up, Nostaglic Critic. He's just a harmless old blind beggar. *Uncle Grandpa: Curry. Curry for the poor. Curry. Curry for the poor. *Dexter's Dad: Eddy, we can't let 'em hang Buzz. *Eddy: (whispering) A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got. *Dexter's Dad: A jailbreak? There ain't no way you can get him. *Eddy: We've got to, Daddy, or Buzz dies at dawn. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts